


Supergirl One Shots

by SuperCorpQueen



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Flash - Fandom, Supergirl, lagends of tomorrow
Genre: #im not just supercorp queen im the shipping queen lol, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorpQueen/pseuds/SuperCorpQueen
Summary: During crisis on Earth-X kara and Oliver see Overgirl and over arrow together could this be a start to the romance of the 2?  How does Felicity feel about this new embarkment?also, I know its a little weird but I'm gonna add Overgirl/Alex cuz I think it could be cute I hope you enjoy!





	1. ideas?

give my ships and prompts/ plots  
I'm thinking about doing one for Oliver and Kara where Felicity is jealous of them being together should I do it if I do I need more what else should be in it?


	2. Oliver/Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During crisis on Earth-X kara and Oliver see Overgirl and over arrow together could this be a start to the romance of the 2? How does Felicity feel about this new embarkment?
> 
> also, I know its a little weird but I'm gonna add Overgirl/Alex cuz I think it could be cute I hope you enjoy!

Kara's P.O.V

I watched as Alex struggled to get free. "Alex stop it please".   I said softly.  

"you should listen to your sister,  _Alex_ ". Overgirl said,  as she walked over to Alex and tilted her head up.

"what do you want with my sister". Alex basically growled at Overgirl.

"I need her heart to survive,  and I plan on taking it".  Overgirl said.

Alex struggled.

Sara and the others were trying to get free as well.

"don't hurt her please! I-I can make a synthetic heart".  Alex said pleadingly.  

"why should I trust something you make"?  Overgirl asked.

Oliver held my hand.  "its ok we'll get out of here".  Oliver whispered.

"you can trust me because I'm a doctor and I would give my life for my sister to live".  Alex said.

"Alex, don't.  It's ok".  I said.

"no it's not kara you have so much to live for you are national city's hero they need you".  Alex said.

"she has a point kara your important, not only to national city but to all of us.  especially Alex....and me".  Oliver said. 

felicity scoffed. 

Overgirl picked Alex up and made sure her restraints were tight.  "do I have your word that you'll make a heart for me that works,  and if the heart fails that my Oliver can kill you"?  Overgirl said.

"Alex, don't"! I yelled.

"you have my word if you send them all back and you leave our Earth's alone".  Alex said.

Overgirl looked at her Oliver.

he nodded.  

"you have a deal".  Overgril said and she sent us back. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alex". I mumbled.

"its ok kara we'll get her back".  Oliver said and he hugged me. 

"thank you ollie".  I said as I hugged back.

oliver kissed my forehead, and I smiled softly.

felicity crossed her arms and glared at us.

"Felicity, you ok"?  I asked.

I'm great".  She lied through gritted teeth.

I looked at her for a moment then Oliver tilted my head up and I looked him in the eyes.  

"Kara I... I um...".  oliver stuttered for the first time I've ever heard.  "Kara I... I like you".  oliver said.

I floated up a tiny bit and I kissed him.  " I like you too".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The end

 

(sorry for it being so short)

 

 

 

 


	3. Winn/James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about it being so bad i really didn't know how to do it

Winn's Pov

 

I was sitting beside my best friend (besides kara) James.  "hey James are you excited to see the Jurassic world"?  I ask excitedly.

 

James chuckles.  "you are apparently".  james said smiling.  "but yes I guess you could say I am".  James said.

 

I smiled.  " it's going to be awesome"! I yelled excitedly.  

 

James smiled as well.  "yea it is".  James said.

 

I got up and grabbed a bear for both of us.  " I can't wait"!  I said Excitedly.  I gave him his bear.  

 

James nodded his thanks.  "I know Winn but you need to slow your role".  James said.  

 

I sighed.  "ok".  I said as I sat beside James.

 

"There you go Winn".  James said and he kissed the top of my head.  

 

I blushed.  "thank you".  I said. 

 

James looked at me.  "for what"?  He asked.

 

"for being here...being my boyfriend..going with me to the Jurassic world at the movies....for everything".  I said.

 

"no problem winn".  James said.

 

I looked up at James and I kissed him.

 

James kissed back.  

 

After a couple minutes, we pulled apart.

 

James smiled.  "I love you, Winn".  James said.

 

I smiled as a blush rose on my cheeks.  " I love you too James".  I said.  


End file.
